Happy Father's Day Indeed
by Animaman
Summary: One-Shot. Father's Day at Wayne Manor and the person who has been there to offer fatherly advice to those who need it gets a nice present in return. Batman&Wonder Woman, based on the animated series. Don't read if you don't like the pair.


HAPPY FATHER'S DAY INDEED

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Justice League series.

It has been ten years since the Justice League, with the help of the Legion of Doom, has prevented the invasion of Darkseid and his minions on their planet. After things calmed down a bit, and spending about the next year or two locking up what was left of the legionnaires. One of the biggest surprises that hit the league was the announcement of the upcoming marriage of Batman to Wonder Woman, or to the public eye, mainly those who don't know about most of their secret identities, Bruce Wayne to Diana, the Ambassador of Themyscira. Two months later, the wedding of the century took place in Paris, France, with Clark Kent as the best man, along with J'onn J'onzz, John Stewart and Wally West as the groomsmen. On Diana's side were Shayera as her Maid of Honor, along with Dinah Lane, Helena Bertinelli, and Zatanna as the bridesmaids. All their friends attended, both leaguers and non-leaguers alike, with the leaguers, except for Aquaman and his family, as their other self, including Dick Grayson who decided to put his ego aside long enough to wish his old mentor well, or to keep Barbara Gordon off his back. Alfred was more then pleased to play the role of Father of the Bride, due to him being the one to offer fatherly and sound advice to the league founders during the times when Wayne Manor became the temporary watchtower after the last got destroyed to put an end to the Thanagarian invasion. Even Hippolyta decided to get away from Themyscira for a bit to attend since, even though the Amazons don't have a reason to celebrate weddings, its not often that her only daughter got a chance to experience the kind of happiness that she herself has been denied.

Two years later, they were blessed with a pair of twins, a boy and a girl, or at least Diana was since due to her strength that only Superman could match, Bruce was forced to take month off from being Batman due to a crushed hand. This put a smile on Alfred's face because his dream of getting the chance to hold the child of the man he raised his son. When they were brought to Hippolyta, she was more then thrilled at the fact that she was now a grandmother.

Now it's a Father's Day Sunday, and both parents are in bed, in the other's arm, hoping to get the chance to sleep in for a bit. Unfortunately this wasn't to be because their children, Tom and Martha, silently flew in. The problem with these kids is that they both gained something from their parents: Their mother's special abilities and their father's intellect. Just as they were in position, just a foot over the bed, they dropped onto the bed, yelling "Happy Father's Day!" Causing the parents to moan at this. At least they learned to avoid what happened the first time they tried it, which resulted in Bruce to literally launch Bruce through the roof of the mansion and unfortunately, right into Superman, who would never let him hear the end of it.

Both sat up, with Diana keeping her chest covered, and brought the kids in for a strong hug. They all looked to see Alfred standing there, with a small smile, "Breakfast is ready." As soon as this was said, he ducked just in time to see the children fly fast over his head, "I'll make sure that they'll save you a few pieces this time." He said, before getting ready to step out.

"Alfred." Bruce called out, getting his attention, "There is something that I would like to discuss with you today, while everyone is out."

"Yes, Master Bruce." Alfred said, before hurrying towards the dining room.

Diana couldn't help but smile at this, "You're going to tell you, aren't you?" She said, not really asking.

Bruce smiled back, "Maybe." He said, earning him a light punch in the arm, "Ouch." He said, although grateful that wasn't even close to a quarter of strength or otherwise his arm would be numb for half the week.

After breakfast, about two hours after Diana took the kids to go pay a visit to Grandma, Alfred and Bruce are now in the living room, "Alfred, there is something that I want to tell you and something that I want to ask you, so I need you to hear me out on this."

"Yes sir." Alfred said.

"First of all, ever since the death of my parents, I always thought of you as a second father, somebody just as important to me as my family is, in fact, you are family to me. I want to thank you for being there for me, even when I'm starting to doubt myself or over my head enough to where you have to encourage the other 'kids' into breaking my rules." He said.

"It was my pleasure, Master Bruce." Alfred said, "I owe a lot to your parents for giving me the chance to live a new life after the things I did in my old life."

"Anyway, I know you took it well when we chose Clark and Zatanna to be the children's godparents, but the thing is, this is something that I remember the kids asking me one day, and I wanted to ask you this before they could say it," Bruce started saying, with a sincere smile on his face, "but would it be okay with you if Tom and Martha started to consider you their grandfather? You know allowing them to have a reason to call you grandpa since I'm pretty sure they consider you one."

Alfred was shocked by this, but pleased nonetheless, "It would be my honor, Master Bruce." He said, while drying his eyes.

Bruce's smile got bigger, "I know everyone will be thrilled to hear that, although you would probably have to refrain from using formalities on the kids since you are family to them as well." He said.

"I understand sir." Alfred said.

Just as both of them got back onto their feet, "Oh, and Alfred, we would all like it if you would join us for dinner tonight.

It was now evening, and the family is gathered at the table. Bruce was holding his wife's hand with one hand, while silencing the children, "Okay everyone, I know this is usually a day reserved just for me, but I though I invite your grandfather to join us." He said causing the children to get confused looks. "You can come in now, Grandpa." When Alfred walked in, both Tom and Martha had excited looks on the face, "Yes, Alfred has agreed to take up the role as your grandfather."

Both of them jumped out of their seats and gave Alfred a strong hug, squeezing most of the air out of him, "Okay you two, you better let go of him before we end up having to send your grandfather to the hospital." Diana said, seeing how Alfred can't take much more of their loving.

When things calmed down, "Thank you Miss Diana." Alfred said, while catching his breath, "I'll go get dinner."

"I'll help since this is also your day." Bruce said while getting up, "And this time, you're not allowed to tell me no."

"I'll join you." Diana said.

A couple hours later, after putting the brats to bed, the happy parents are lying in bed, with Diana laying on her husband's chest, and Bruce rubbing his wife's back. "You know, I believe you just made Alfred the happiest man in the world." Diana said.

"At least he took it better then Dick did when asked if he was their big brother." Bruce said, causing both to laugh at this after seeing the look on man's face, "Anyway, since we're going to be back on the league rotation this week, how about a little warm up."

Diana's smile grew, knowing exactly what he means, so she rose up off of Bruce's chest, and gave him a kiss as her answer. While she loves being an Amazon Warrior, yet being a wife and a mother is something that she would never give up for anything in this world or the next.

Meanwhile, Alfred has just closed his eyes, with a small smile on his face. While he was not related by anybody by blood, in his heart, he knew that he had a nice loving family to look over for the rest of his days.

Here is my first Justice League fic, and my contribution for Father's Day. I know there are those who prefer Wonder Woman with Superman, or the fact that Batman would never settle down, or the fact that he becomes the father of Terry McGinnis (Look it up, I'm not making this up.), but even Batman deserves a nice happy little family. Read and Review.


End file.
